


【穆卓】太太，你们的夜宵来了

by Vanisvan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanisvan/pseuds/Vanisvan
Summary: 网球王子国剧版奋斗吧少年同人穆司阳（剧版）=手冢国光（原作）卓治（剧版）=不二周助（原作）





	【穆卓】太太，你们的夜宵来了

第一道：烧鹅

正宗粤式烧鹅，选择鹅龄不足三月、体型适中，体表无伤、骨小肉厚的优质乌鬃鹅制成。经宰杀、清脏、灌料、封腔、吹气、烫滚、冷浇、糖淋、风干、送炉后，以专用荔枝柴烧制而成。荔枝柴，选广东荔枝木，户外日晒雨淋年余，去生青之气，成干爽纯净木香，以助烧鹅之味。新鲜出炉之际，鹅皮香脆不腻，鹅肉弹牙多汁，鹅油齿颊留香。最宜三五良伴，分而啖之。

穆司阳大概是整个高中网球圈最后一个看到那个视频的人。  
或者是体恤让队长安心养伤，或者是体谅德国饮食单调乏味，队里竟然没有人将视频分享给他。  
也就是大池在微信里跟他说了一句：大家最近用心训练状态很好，今天一起去兴隆家聚餐了，期待队长早日归队。  
再就是卓治在朋友圈发了一张照片，继续天才拍天拍地拍花拍草就是不拍人不拍球的风格，一碟烧鹅形正色亮、皮薄肉细，撩人食欲，配图一句话，“下次和小宇一起来就好了。”  
穆司阳看了看寡淡的营养餐，长按保存了照片。当时他真没想到，后面还有视频的。

视频流到他的手上也是偶然。康复中心的护理工作人员中，有位读书时在中国游历过的德国小哥，不仅同样爱好网球，中文自学也达到能说出“你看今天，比你看昨天，看好了（你今天看起来比昨天又好多了）”的高难度句型的程度。小哥对司阳“一看如故”，热情承担了协助他术后复健的重任。  
某天复健练习结束后，德国小哥眼神真挚感情充沛地回忆起在中国的日子，“我喜欢中国吃，吃很好，我看中国网，找吃看。昨天我看一个特别吃好看的。”  
然后拿出手机赫然点开了“颤音”艾皮皮，司阳瞥了眼文件名，注意力就被吸引：世间唯网球和美食不可辜负。  
开屏字幕说明：某吃播在烧鹅店遇见一群打网球的小哥哥，烧鹅超美味，小哥哥们超美型，和吃播妹子一起拍了店家推荐小视频——司阳突然有种强烈预感。

果然视频切入，烧鹅还是那个烧鹅，桌子还是那张桌子，店还是那家店，人还是那群人。  
穆司阳在经历了一下午的复健后，面无表情地、饥肠百转地在世界的另一头旁观：  
兴隆一脸憨厚腼腆的微笑：欢迎大家来兴隆烧鹅大王。  
乔晨有滋有味地大口吞咽：我喜欢汉堡，我喜欢烧鹅，如果有烧鹅汉堡，那就太美好了。  
路夏格外酷拽地拉低帽檐：和学长家的烧鹅比起来，这条街上某位老爷子，你还差的远呢。  
阿严认真专注地细嚼慢咽：每100克鹅肉中，含蛋白质10.8克、脂肪11.2克、钙13毫克、磷23毫克、铁3.7毫克。常食鹅肉，补益五脏。  
百扬埋头猛吃拒绝看镜头：……味道很好。  
佳乐和大池甜甜蜜蜜你给我夹我给你喂：每天训练完，吃一顿烧鹅，感觉电瞬间充满了（这是佳乐说的）；他喜欢，我也喜欢（这是佳乐家的大池说的）。  
最后是卓治，慢条斯理品了品，垂眼轻叹：可惜某人没有来呢。然后抬眼朝着镜头微微一笑：下次和小宇一起来。  
穆司阳手一抖，关掉了视频。  
——他只是，确实觉得，没有办法，在公众场合，看这个。

司阳突然觉得饿，有点饿非常饿简直饿急了，他隐隐为自己的反应觉得羞耻，但真的，很饿啊，从下到上，由里到外，饥饿感来得太汹涌、太糟糕了。  
育青队长，永远老成可靠、冷静持重，生理年龄刚刚法定成年，心理年龄早就三十而立的穆司阳同学，因为“看得到吃不得”的饥饿感和落差感，在异国他乡差点红了耳根和味蕾。  
以极大的自律平定了呼吸，司阳将手机还给了德国小哥：我尝过，的确很美味。

卓治有个很隐秘的小习惯，动态视力很好的同窗佳乐没有注意到，总是视线扫描的数据狂人阿严也没有注意到。穆司阳能够发现，大概是因为在只有彼此的私下场合格外放松，小动作被抓住一次，然后不管在多少人当中，不管动作幅度多么小角度多么隐蔽，都会被司阳准确捕捉到。  
育青的天才卓治，在一群要么臭屁要么热血要么一根筋要么太神经要么太粘人要么爱操心总之画风很难搞的同伴中，难得从容冷静画风正常、学习网球两不误、斯文优雅家教好的美型Boy——唯一司阳队长离开时特别关照不用去管他的特立独行的存在，有一个特别孩子气（某些场合又特别成人向）的小习惯……  
每次，尝到了满意的味道，卓治会下意识地轻轻抿一下嘴唇，舌尖很轻很快地点一下右边嘴角的内侧。在特别满意的时候、特别急切的时候、特别放松的时候，动作就会比平时稍稍大那么一点点。眼神足够犀利的，比如司阳这样的，就能看见粉色的舌尖在有点肉嘟嘟的嘴角一舔而退。  
真的只有一点点，天真与诱惑、纯情与丽色、无暇与撩人，有时，真的，就隔，那么，一，点，点。  
——人生的道路上，考验无处不在啊，司阳队长。

晚上，一个人的时候，司阳再次点开了视频，进度条拖到某个位置，播放、暂停、拖回、播放。  
他百分百确定，某人略颔首、垂下眼，完美收敛起眼底所有情绪，说出那句“可惜某人没有来呢”之前，他很轻很快地抿了下嘴唇，右边嘴角嘟起来一点，藏起来的舌尖一定轻快地舔过了嘴角内侧。  
安安静静地垂眼，不为人知的小动作，意味深长的一句话，无法确定对方能否收到的信号。

穆司阳很想给卓治发个消息，或者通个电话，当然能视频就更让人安心。但6个小时时差，某人多半正在安寝。  
司阳点开聊天的界面，和某人的联系还停留在他到达德国的第一天，司阳告知，已经到达。卓治回话：安心养伤。  
果然还是生气了，自从在医院看到司阳的手臂，得知他的伤已经到了必须要出国手术的程度，卓治眼神里的寥寥，就让司阳都无法直视。

卓治说：挺好的，我也想像你一样，不计后果，绝不后悔。  
司阳问：和我在一起这件事，你能像我一样，不计后果，绝不后悔吗？  
卓治答：如果跟你在一起，就是眼睁睁看着你，重视这重视那唯独不重视你自己，我已经后悔了。  
——即使有最充分的理由、最担当的抱负，终归还是辜负了，辜负了某个人，每一道风味都希望与他分享的小小愿望。  
司阳打开了聊天界面，留一句话，明天某人醒来会看到吧，“世间，唯有网球和青春不可辜负，所幸，都有你。”  
——今晚，应该可以安睡了吧，司阳队长。

因为做任何事都能保持专注，连睡着时都专注于休眠，穆司阳有一项特殊隐藏技能，即使做梦，也能保持一丝“我是在做梦”的清明。  
所以当卓治端着一盘烧鹅在门口微笑看着他，司阳就知道自己在梦境中了。  
卓治系了条长围裙，款式很眼熟，是没有几个人架得住的玫红色，背景蓝色的天、绿色的树，裹了一身艳色的少年唇红齿白，有细长的脖颈，和白的过分的肤色。  
微风拂过他的刘海和前额，他走向他、看着他，嘴角上扬，腮帮的婴儿肥还没有褪尽，下颌角的弧度就格外柔和，他在说着什么，呼吸的气息就好像吹在司阳的胸口上。  
司阳莫名有点想笑，他并不经常微笑，而卓治总有办法逗得他松弛了嘴角。每次他逗笑他，司阳都想俯身向前，紧紧抱住他，不让他看到他笑的样子。就像很久没有做一件事，突然做了以后就是会觉得窘迫一样。

尤其卓治总笑得那样好看，不是沐浴着风，就是背衬着光。  
从初见的那一天开始，他在走廊里走向他，一直看着他，带着微笑，就好像他从第一眼就清楚、就认准他是谁一样。  
穆司阳一直觉得，走向自己的卓治，才是他最漂亮的模样。

然后司阳终于想起这场梦境的背景了，是高一的夏天，他越过上一级的学长直接从毕业的大河队长手中接棒，成为育青网球队队长，欢送学长毕业的户外烧烤，系着颜色鲜艳得过分的营地标配围裙，卓治端着因为撒多了某些调料，同样颜色鲜艳的过分的厨艺成果走向他，轻轻舔了下嘴角，像一只永远分不清是在示威、还是在撒娇的猫。  
卓治是：不想尝尝吗？就当身先士卒带个头吧，队长～  
那也是卓治第一次喊他队长。——就像总是不肯认真一样，某人从来也不曾规规矩矩叫他一声队长。  
队长队长队长……司阳司阳司阳……  
最简单的回球玩出最繁复花样。  
最标准的称呼也能叫的最意味深长。

他们曾有一次被急雨堵在学校。因为加练而呆到很晚，刚刚走出学校大门，突如其来的倾盆大雨，把淋的湿透的两人赶回网球队办公室。  
“去冲个澡换身衣服。”司阳提醒他，“你都湿透了。”  
“你也一样。”卓治说，“你先去吧。”   
“不用争了。”看着湿透的T恤像揉皱的海藻紧贴在某人越发显得瘦的腰身上，司阳一锤定音，“赶紧脱衣服。”  
刘海还在滴水的少年嘴角挑出笑，“这算命令吗？队长。”  
——难道脱个衣服，也要队长带头吗？卓治同学。

司阳不介意亲自出手，但卓治脱衣服的样子，有种传统而精致的细腻与好看。比如脱T恤，他会抓住领口，向上平整地把T恤从头上拉出，而不是抓住下摆向上翻肚皮的粗枝大叶感。  
在最放肆最不能启齿的梦中，司阳梦见过卓治帮自己脱衣服，他站在他面前，身高差完美，垂眼就可以看到他头顶的发旋，和眉心的痣。  
先微微松开领结，再解开领扣，立起衣领，温热的指尖去除领带的束缚，轻柔地像一抹无痕无感的风。  
应对世界包裹的武装，为你脱下时竟然如此美妙。

梦境和现实的边界模糊而暧昧。  
他们分享过的那些格外亲密的瞬间。

一个柜子后面热切而短暂的吻。  
舌尖缠着舌尖，牙齿扣过牙齿，嘴唇贴合嘴唇。封住他的嘴唇就像企图挡住太耀眼的一道光，堵住太淘气的一眼泉。但就是有属于另一个人的甘美，源源不断涌到他胸腔里来。

一次更衣室里情不自禁的触碰。  
他的手指忍不住沿着他细致的脊线向下。裸露出半身的少年，白皙精致的像刚刚从大海里脱去胎衣升上来，他的肩胛廓线细致得发亮，在手指的触碰下，些微凌乱得像要从里面生长而出一对翅膀。

一次家中无人时不留遗憾的痴狂。  
在没有开灯的房间，只有来自窗外的路灯光。  
肌肤相贴时，只需要最少的想象，头顶之上的天花板，就能幻化出星空。而他看着他的眼睛，就比什么星星都亮。  
那还有什么方式，让两个人可以契合得更紧密？  
交握的十指？打开的双腿？  
属于男孩子的骨架，并不算单薄，但又瘦又紧的臀部，也就是年轻骄傲的灵魂有太多的骄傲与渴望，才敢如此恣意任性地全然献祭给对方。  
然后在紧紧的深处。敏感又热烈，隐秘又细微。再深入地碾磨，再辗转地摩挲，他的男孩是一块蹼石，而他被自己打磨出来的光照亮了所有的伤痛与过往。

真糟糕啊。  
独处异国他乡，在梦中不得安寝的司阳同学，森森体会到：  
怀乡、思人，是一种食髓知味、无法餍足的渴望。


End file.
